Accidental Kiss
by Kajune
Summary: A sudden reunion after a long wait, ends in such a way that Mukuro and Hibari once again, do not get to fight each other. TYL!6918


**Title **: Accidental Kiss

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: A sudden reunion after a long wait, ends in such a way that Mukuro and Hibari once again, do not get to fight each other. TYL!6918

* * *

><p>He held him down with the weight of his body, as his shining weapons attempted to take hold of the taller man's life.<p>

Months and months he has waited for this moment, where their eyes can meet, not through a possessed person or a screen which merely shows recorded video, but in flesh, _their _flesh, together. It has been a burning desire to once again smell that same smell he came to know 10 years ago, to truly hear that twisted laughter and not due to imagination, and to be able to touch the clothes, the hair and the skin of the man he has so hated all this time.

Rokudo Mukuro. A man truly hard to catch.

When the younger versions of themselves had left, he thought he could finally speak to the one who always kept a distance; but no, that man had left the headquarters just seconds before he had reached the stairway, where he was last said to have been seen, by the so-called 'sweet' teenage Chrome.

Furious at first, Hibari came to think that despite the war being over, maybe all their surroundings needed time to heal, recover, before going back to the time prior to its beginning. Yet, he waited, to no avail. Although his assumption proved true for everything else, Mukuro clearly continued to act distantly, maintaining the same minor contact he did _since_ the war started, and not only did he notice.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not pleased with the lack of friendliness, and although he had come to acknowledge Mukuro's personal distaste for the Mafia, he will never forget the closeness they shared prior to the declaration of war, and yes, by that time, all members had become true Vongola agents; Mukuro (unofficially) included.

Prior to the war, Mukuro would often visit, both formally and by popping up at the most unexpected places, usually to the annoyance of both Hibari and Gokudera, and sometimes has this led to a heated argument, albeit one-sided, and futile; Gokudera would usually be the initiator too. Mukuro would also sometimes bring treats, from places he knew well within Italy, since the gang can never truly adapt to it, still bearing strong attachments to Namimori.

Which is why they usually work from there.

Mukuro was indeed more attentive, either out of fun, for Chrome's sake, or occasionally because he had to come visit. Whichever one, he never ever used a substitute nor a pet to take his place. It was always that man in that body, with all the same smell, fashion sense, and smooth sleek hair as usual.

Hibari can never forget.

He may sound obsessed, but Hibari remembers being promised a rematch, by not only Mukuro at one point, but by everyone else. Having grown tired of persisting others to follow through with their words, he began trying to pursue and pressure Mukuro into acknowledging what he owes him.

For 10 years, they have always managed to not have a rematch, and yet the hatred never fades.

This persistent distance made by Mukuro has pushed the cloud guardian literally over the edge, but luckily, not to the point of having fits of rage, or else the gang will try to stop the two from ever meeting, if not be within no less than 100 kilometers of each other; safety first.

At long last, however, Hibari has finally obtained the figure of the one man who has managed to frustrate him to great lengths. He won't bother to explain how he came across the opportunity to see this particular man in person, but the moment he laid his eyes on him, he forced himself - almost embarrassingly - upon Mukuro, obviously with both his tonfas in hand.

Uniquely, they are his _old_ tonfas, the ones without flames.

Do not bother to ask how he suddenly stumbled upon such old objects that he had long forgotten, in favor of something better.

Now, with his 'beloved' prey beneath him, smiling, with his own weight pressed upon that stomach and white shirt of the tall figure, that's knees are bent up behind him, almost touching his back, as the hands amusingly caress his weapons, which are both pressing roughly against those gloves palms.

He wants that throat, he wants to slice it open, to force out every drop of blood he can.

Yet he can't seem to gather the force to press forward hard enough.

Growling, as he leans forward slightly, hoping to support his arms in tearing open the hopefully weak spot of his unsurprised rival, Hibari, out of sheer longingness, has his eyes wander over the spotless face and along the tied up blue hair, examining it and memorizing its ever detail, so that it can be stored until the time they may meet again, for not at all does he see this as something to occur often, this luck.

He may want Mukuro to visit more, to see face to face, but after so many months he has learned that making it go as desired is hard, for like the mist, Mukuro cannot be grabbed, at least not that easily, and he detests the illusionist for this.

Again and again, he constantly tries to _kill_ his prey. Why so futile, even though he is so desperate?

Words slip out of his mouth, and they are followed by a laugh. Oh, how dearly he misses this sound, so much that he is a bit surprised by the longingness he has for it. Generally, people claim to hate it, as it doesn't always mean something pleasant. For Hibari, it means Mukuro's presence, and it _always_ gets followed by Mukuro's presence.

"I'm going to bite you to death!" He grunts.

"Nice to see you too, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro, almost mockingly, replies, as his hands easily push aside the forceful arms that aim at him viciously, yet leave no trace of fear, let alone pain.

This seems to be a struggle between rivals, who are different, and long have not met, but within moments does it end, and not because it is changing into a bloodbath, no, not at this time, but because things go 'out of hand', and literally.

So eager to kill, despite being on the side of good, Hibari's strikes grow so strong that one loses grip of the tonfa, allowing Mukuro's left hand to slip it off and over his head, but the upper body loses balance, and Hibari's face falls.

Touching oh so gently they are, yet the feeling is so strong, and meanwhile, strangely, Mukuro's smile doesn't fade.

Rising quickly, Hibari's flustered face is forced to turn away from Mukuro, despite having longed so long to see it. Eyes looking elsewhere, the darkly-dressed man gets to his feet and walks - if not - storms off, shamefully abandoning a moment to be with the _real _Mukuro.

Getting to his elbows, does Mukuro watch, amused still as Hibari soon fades from sight, down the corridor and towards his left, into a room possibly his own, if not simply the bathroom. "Kufufu." he laughs.

"Dear Hibari Kyoya, I did not expect that, but do not mind to take it as an apology for my absence." The illusionist says, before too rising off the solid floor, and out the other way. How does one expect a brutal person like Hibari to enjoy such a thing, for any reason? Could he possibly one day accept it?

Mukuro's thoughts - no - physical reaction shortly after, reveals all.

Placing a hand over his lips, another up to grip the jacket by his pounding heart, Mukuro walks with eyes on floor as his once perfect face...also turns entirely pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> : This was inspired by a single picture I like, and since it is has been long since I've written anything, the quality - no matter how small compared to past stories - still surprises me. I hope there are not too many grammatical faults, I have been too busy to write fanfiction.

~Thank You

(Written on 10th January 2014)


End file.
